


burnt cakes

by maketea



Series: would it really kill you if we kiss? [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Baking, Comfort, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 03:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19164862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maketea/pseuds/maketea
Summary: marinette has a mishap in the kitchen, and adrien saves the day.prompt: 'as comfort' from this list + adrienette





	burnt cakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GL_aDOS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GL_aDOS/gifts).



> HEHEH this is gifted to tova bc she requested adrienette + 'as comfort' from [ this prompt list!!](https://katsumeme.tumblr.com/post/178813979227/send-me-a-ship-and-a-number-and-i-will-write-a) feel free to comment prompt requests + a corner of the love square for me to write too :D

“No, no, no, no, no!” Marinette cried. She fell to her knees, throwing up a billow of spilt flour, and yanked open the oven with oven mitts she barely remembered to pull on. “They’re all burnt!”

Adrien, soapy mixing bowl in hand, peered over Marinette’s shoulder. “All of them?”

Marinette covered her mouth while she assessed the damage. Every cupcake, on all three trays, were charred black. The first tray had a few with streaks of brown, missed chances of what the cupcakes would have been twenty minutes ago, and some had swollen grotesquely, air bubble holes gashed into the dough and the surfaces she so lovingly smoothed out with the back of her spoon parched and misshapen.

She closed her eyes. Leaving everything as it was, she rose, and slammed the oven shut. It banged the wall behind it, and the pots on the stove rattled in sympathy.

“Marinette?” Adrien’s plate began to drip on the floor.

With a deep, brave breath, she stared at the puddle forming on the linoleum. “Every single one.”

“Oh.”

She didn’t even want to look at the clock. At best, the minute hand would be ghosting over twelve, but that still left her with only thirty minutes before she had to hand over sixty fully-decorated cupcakes to the first client she’d taken without her mother and father’s help.

Slowly, she faced her lockscreen.

If her lucky charm could bestow an extra twenty — no, even fifteen — minutes, she’d transform and throw it up without a beat. 

Marinette had ten minutes to finish sixty fully-decorated cupcakes.

Adrien still hadn’t moved from the sink. “Are you okay?”

“This is all my fault.”

His shoulders sank. “That’s not true.”

“It is. I should’ve— I should’ve checked the time, or set an alarm, or just— paid attention!”

“Marinette.” He left the plate on the counter and removed a rubber glove. He reached over to brush his bare fingers against her cheekbone. “It’s okay. You can fix this! You always can!”

“I can’t make and decorate sixty cupcakes in ten minutes. I can’t. I—” Her voice cracked, and she pressed the oven mitts harder into her face. “I knew I wouldn’t have been able to do this. Mum and Dad are gonna be so disappointed in me.”

Before her tears fell, Marinette soaked them into her oven mitts.  She glanced at the cardboard cake box on the counter, adorned with hand-painted flowers done with her new acrylics. She even wrote the label herself, careful cursive in her best handwriting pen that she first did in pencil and rubbed out three times.

All for nothing.

Her client — Marinette’s  _ first ever client — _ would be there in ten minutes, and she couldn’t possibly cram three hours of prep into a couple minute-hand ticks.

She bit her lip and turned away from Adrien. He couldn’t see her like that — not when he had so much faith in her. She couldn’t fix everything, but he believed she could — it made her heart swell until her chest burned with the unconditional love he gifted her every day.

“Marinette,” he repeated, and she heard the rubber glove fall against the sink. Adrien pulled her into his arms and rested his chin on her head. She stood still in his embrace. “You don’t have to do it on your own. I’ll help you. We can always get out of problems together.”

She stopped resisting the weight of her mistake and slumped into his chest. Adrien accepted with little rearrangement. All he did was lean against the counter and pull her in, run his cold fingers up her neck, behind her hair, to rub behind her left pigtail. She buried her face into his collarbone.

“But there’s so much…” she whispered. “They’ll be so mad. And then they’ll complain. And they’ll put a horrible review online, and everyone will see it, and no one will come to the bakery again, and it’ll be all my—”

“Ssh.” He held her head closer to his collarbone. She thought she felt his ring catch in her hair, but if that kept him touching her for longer, she would never want to untangle it. “We’ll just call them and ask them to come a little later, okay?” Marinette started tugging back in protest, but he kept his arms stubbornly around her. “Not much later, I promise. Then I can fix the mix again — maybe we could get Alya and Nino to help — and we can all put the batter into the cupcake cases and we’ll make sure to keep an eye on the time. When they’re out, you can decorate half, and I’ll do the rest.”

She sniffed, arms folded and tucked in between their chests, and lifted her watery eyes up to him. 

Adrien’s face softened. “Does that sound good?”

She nodded, and wiped her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

And she knew he’d have none of that. Adrien pulled her nearer, hand still in her hair, and brought her up to her tiptoes. Gently, he kissed her, massaging her scalp, reclining into the counter and pressing his hand between her shoulder blades. Her fingers tightened on his black shirt, feet firm on the ground, and she reminded herself of the ticking clock on her lockscreen, and time, unfortunately enough, couldn’t stop when she was kissing Adrien.

He rested their foreheads together afterwards. “I told you we always get out of problems together.”

She smiled, and pecked his chin.

**Author's Note:**

> ilu tova


End file.
